A Rainbow of Pairings
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: This is a collection of one hundred word drabbles, each based off of one word. These will cover every romantic pairing in Teen Titans to have ever existed. Different rating for each chapter. Feel free to suggest couples, and words! Slash, canon, not slash and crack pairings, all welcome! Latest pairing- AdonisRaven, word- screw.
1. BBRae- Monster

I don't own Teen Titans!

Heyo! So, I'm having small issues with writer's block, and want to challenge myself! That is why I have decided to do this!

What is 'this' exactly, you ask? Well, it's a series of one hundred word drabbles on every pairing to ever exist in Teen Titans based on a single word!

My main reason for doing this however, is so that I can be empathetic with shippers of all pairings (slash, not slash, crack, canon, etc.), even ones I don't like! And, what better way to do that than writing for those couples!

Feel free to suggest pairings, or words at any time you wish!

* * *

**Author: Nkcandygirl**

**Pairing: BB/Rae**

**Word: Monster**

**Rating: T (Dark Themes)**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

At first, she thought he was too good for her.

He was always smiling, and he fit in with the others. He even had a girlfriend at one point.

He was a perfectly normal, non- hostile man.

And, what was she? A monster.

She was destined to destroy the world. She rarely made friends. She fell in love with Malchior.

And then, she realized it. She was wrong in trying to prove herself as angelic as him.

Because, after all, he had a beast inside of him.

No matter how deep it was buried, he was still a monster too.

* * *

**REVIEW!** Feel free to leave me other pairings, and words! I can't promise I'll use them all though!

Do not expect frequent updates on this! Only when I'm having writer's block! Sorry!


	2. RobinJinx- Doubt

Don't own TT!

Thank you to IndigoLover97 for reviewing, and the word, and the pairing for this chapter!

Feel free to suggest more pairings, and words, guys!

* * *

**Author: Nkcandygirl**

**Pairing: Robin/Jinx**

**Word: Doubt**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

Saying Robin doubted Jinx's ability to go good at first was an understatement. His doubt of her was so strong that it was close to hatred.

Batman had taught him that the line between good and evil could never be crossed.

It wasn't until he had really spoken with her that he realized, she was like him. Scared, confused, if Bruce hadn't taken him, who knows where he would have ended up himself.

It wasn't until the first time her lips met his that he finally remembered Selena Kyle. Clearly, Batman thought the line of justice was not clear either.

* * *

Review! Go ahead, and suggest any pairings or words you want!


	3. BBTerra- Insecure

Don't own TT!

Hey! So I'll do the requests one at a time, everyone will get theirs! Don't worry!

Thanks to AzelmaandEponine for the word, and pairing!

* * *

**Author: Nkcandygirl **

**Pairing: BBTerra **

**Word: Insecure **

**Rating: T (Dark themes)**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

She knew she didn't deserve him. After all, she was a betrayer, she couldn't deny that.

But, he still loved her with such devotion and passion.

When Terra asked him about it, Beast Boy just said that she had made it up.

She knew the sad truth was that didn't make her an any better person.

She loved and hated how he loved her so fully. It made her feel like everything was okay.

It also made her feel like she wasn't good enough for him.

He was just so amazing that she knew those insecurities would never fade away.

* * *

Review! Feel free to keep suggesting!


	4. RobStar- Fierce

Don't own the Titans!

Man, you guys are really challenging me with these words! I like it!

Thanks to MeowSaysKat for the word and pairing!

* * *

**Author: Nkcandygirl**

**Pairing: RobStar**

**Word: Fierce**

**Rating: T (Cursing/Swearing)**

**Genre: Romance/Family/Friendship**

Robin and Starfire were just damn perfect.

Not that anyone resented that, most Titans envied it.

Ever since day one, everyone had seen their crush.

She did kiss him when they first met.

They never had fights. Even when they did, they were small, and someone apologized quickly.

They hadn't had issues with infidelity. Though they attracted hoards of admirers.

They seemed so perfectly adorable. Always with the sweet little kisses, and soft whispers.

Eventually, the others started thinking the couple was hiding something.

Little did the other Titans know, Robin and Starfire's love was so fierce, it seemed perfect.

* * *

Review! You can keep leaving me words and pairings if you want!


	5. XGent- Ketchup

I don't own TT...

Thanks to Argent1331 for the pairing!

I just wanted to warn you guys, we're going into M next chapter!

* * *

**Author: Nkcandygirl**

**Pairing: Xgent**

**Word: Ketchup**

**Rating: T (Teenage themes)**

**Genre: Romance (Fluff)**

"Get off of me!" She pushed at him, fighting with all her might to no success.

"Oh come on, just one kiss babe." His husky voice came from over her.

"I will not kiss you while you have _that_ on your lips." He chuckled, and she hated it when she felt her knees go weak.

"What? You mean ketchup?"

She nodded.

He scoffed, "I seriously don't get your aversion to tomatoes."

Argent rolled her eyes, "Whatever, X, just do not kiss me."

He leaned down and did it anyways, "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go wash your mouth."

* * *

Review! Feel free to continue leaving words and pairings!


	6. AdonisRaven- Screw

I do not own the Teen Titans.

Thank you animalsavior for the pairing! I'm really excited about this one!

So we are now officially in the M rating!

* * *

**Author: Nkcandygirl**

**Pairing: Adonis/Raven**

**Word: Screw**

**Rating: M (Adult themes/Mild Cursing)**

**Genre: Romance (Smut)**

He roughly grabbed her around the waist and shoved her into the cold wall.

Her back collided with it hard, but he was already upon her.

He ripped off her shirt and growled, "Miss me?"

She felt the cold air wrap painfully around her skin.

He didn't wait for a response as he pulled down her jeans and underwear. He exposed himself as well, and shoved into her.

As they sat in the alley afterword, he smirked, "My, my what a dirty birdy you are."

"Screw you, Adonis." She got up and walked away, smirking.

"You already did that, Raven!"

* * *

Review! Feel free to leave pairings or words!


End file.
